Ne Ne Mama Let's Sing A Song
by Vanilla-Blueberry085
Summary: Meeting yang kacau jadi tambah kacau gara-gara usulan absurd seorang nation berkedok menghilangkan stress. Akankah mereka mampu melewatinya tanpa kehilangan harga diri? Warning: OOC, OC, genre bisa berubah-ubah, Author newbie.


**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia punya abang ganteng Himaruya Hidekaz, bang Gilboh punya saya :v (#jangan dipercaya)

Saya cuma minjem Chara-nya buat dinistain. (Mwahahahaha! #plak)

 **Genre** :

Parody, Drama (because everything is dramatic when "Pastaaaa…" is involved)

#Genre bisa berubah-ubah sesuai mood Author :v (#dihajar)

 **Warning** :

OOC, OC, Chara nista, Typo, EYD hancur, newbie Author, dll

Author tidak bermaksud menyinggung atau menyakiti pihak manapun dan mengambil keuntungan pribadi. It's just for fun

 _ **Ne Ne Mama, Let's Sing a Song!**_

#Prologue#

PRANG!

DUAR!

"AAAAAAGH! BL**DY GIT!"

"AKULAH HERO!"

"Kolkolkolkol…"

"AIYA, ARU!"

"Ohonhonhonhon…"

"Veeee.., Doitsu."

"Aaarrrggh"

Kurang lebih begitulah gambaran (tidak) singkat suasana _world meeting_ yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Arthur yang sibuk mencak-mencak tidak jelas (diduga penyebabnya adalah kodok mesum), Alfred yang sedang mengklaim dirinya adalah _Hero_ , Ivan yang sedang…. sebaiknya tidak usah didiskripsikan. Takutnya berubah genre jadi horror. Yao yang mencoba menghentikan apapun yang dilakukan Ivan saat ini, dan Fely yang sedang…menjadi Fely. Oh iya, tambah satu orang Jerman yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang pusing akibat rutinitas para nation lainnya.

"Kesesese,tunduklah kalian semua pada Ore-sama yang _Awesome_ ini!"

"Nii-san, tolong jangan ikut-ikutan!" Ujar Ludwig mulai frustasi.

"Meeting yang sangat bermanfaat." Kata Vash sarkastik.

"Yeah"

Sementara, nun jauh dipojok ruangan sana. Seorang personifikasi negara Indonesia, sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ke arah nation lain penuh arti.

"Nes, kamu kenapa?" tanya Wilhem, personifikasi negara Kincir Angin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." Jawab Kartika tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perasaan Willem jadi tidak enak."Memikirkan apa?"

"Sesuatu."

Perasaan Wilhem tambah tidak enak. Ditambah dengan senyum manis namun misterius yang sedari tadi disunggingkan oleh negara Zamrud Khatulistiwa di sampingnya itu. Karena berdasarkan pengalamannya, tanda-tanda di atas bukanlah pertanda untuk hal baik.

Tiba-tiba, Kartika berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari ruang meeting lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Wilhem menatapnya bingung. 5 detik, 10 detik, 30 detik, satu menit. Ia belum juga kembali. Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

Semua Nation yang ada di ruangan itu menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang Nation. Di belakangnya ada peralatan Karaoke lengkap. Wilhem Cuma bisa bengong menatap mantan kompeni-nya itu.

"What the..!"

"Apa yang…!"

Reaksi Nation lain juga tak jauh beda.

"Apa itu veee…?" Felycianolah yang pertama kali sadar dan bertanya.

"Ini? Peralatan Karaoke tentu saja. "

"Untuk apa memangnya peralatan itu?" Arthur bertanya

"Untuk karaoke lah, apa lagi?"

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa kau bawa peralatan itu kesini?"

"Hmmm, karena kalian semua kelihatan sangat tegang, jadi kupikir mungkin kita butuh sedikit _refreshing_."

" _Uh oh. Ini tidak bagus."_ batin Wilhem

"Jadi? Aku masih belum mengerti." Tanya Antonio

"Jadi kita akan mengadakan…"

" _Tidak. Jangan katakan! Kumohon, Jangan katakan!"_ Wilhem mulai keringat dingin

"…Karaoke di sini. Yeay!"

" _Déjà vu!"_

.

Hening…

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" koor semua nation di sana kecuali duo NethIndo. (Karena Wilhem sudah keburu membatu di tempat)

"Ka..raoke?" tanya Kiku memastikan

"Iya."

"Kenapa juga kita mau mengikuti ide bodoh seperti itu?" tolak Arthur mentah-mentah.

"Iya, aru. Apa untungnya, aru?" Yao ikut menyanggah.

"Daripada kalian hanya ribut tidak jelas. Apa untungnya coba?" Nesia membela diri.

"….." tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Veeeee…kedengarannya menyenangkan."

"Aku tidak masalah da." (^J^)

"Kalau Nii-san ikut, aku juga ikut." Timpal Natalia.

"Kesesesesesese… Kalau Ita-chan ikut. Aku yang _awesome_ ini akan ikut."

"Nii-san, kau juga?!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut, West?"

" _Ne…nein!_ Aku hanya…"

"Ayolah West. Sangat tidak _awesome_ kalau kau tidak ikut."

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan melakukannya, titik!"

"Aaawww. Kenapa?"

"Kegiatan kita sekarang adalah rapat. Maka itu yang akan kita lakukan!"

"Kau sebut kericuhan tadi rapat?" Gilbert mencoba memojokkan Ludwig.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi…"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan Germany." Kata Iggy.

"Aaawww. Kenapa? Padahal ini bisa menghilangkan stress." Nesia memprotes sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" _Ya. Dan juga harga diri."_ Batin Wilhem menambahkan.

"Aku setuju-setuju saja."

"Hu…Hungary?" Roderich tidak bisa tidak terkejut begitu mengetahui (mantan) istrinya lah yang barusan bicara.

"Aku juga setuju."

"Ly…Lyly?! Kau juga?!"

"Kenapa tidak, Kak? Kita butuh sekali-kali kegiatan seperti ini."

Sebagian nation disana merasa ada benarnya juga perkataan personifikasi negara Liechtenstein itu. Mengingat betapa "tegangnya" suasana tiap meeting. Mungkin tidak salah sesekali bersenang-senang bersama. Lepas dari tugas-tugas kenegaraan.

"Sudahlah. Hentikan Nes!" Wilhem mencoba menghentikan aksi Kartika.

"Kepala tulip benar. Kita harus melanjutkan meeting ini."

" _Padahal kau juga yang pertama kali membuat kekacauan."_ Batin para nation di sana.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut _Mon Cher?_ "

"Tentu saja tidak you Bl**dy Frog!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak? Kaliankan sudah mengalami banyak masalah. Apa salahnya sesekali bersenang-senang? Ayolah! Ini bukan perang." Bujuk Nesia pada teman-teman nationnya.

"Sesekali perhatikanlah diri kalian juga. Disamping seorang nation, kalian juga manusia. Punya perasaan juga."

"Well, kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Mungin _Hero_ bisa melihat Iggy dipermalukan. Hahahaha."

"What! You Bl**dy W*nker! Baiklah, kurasa memang tidak ada salahnya."

Dengan setujunya Arthur, terpancinglah nation lain untuk menyetujui usulan Kartika. Hanya tinggal dua yang belum.

"West?"

"Haaah. Baik, aku menyerah. Puas?"

"Kesesesese. _Awesome_!"

"Neth, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Nesia pada Wilhem. Dengan jurus Puppy eyes

"Uhm, aku…"

Puppy Eyes increase level: 99

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua sudah setuju mau bagaimana lagi." Wilhem pasrah menerima nasib.

" _Terkutuk kau Nes dan jurus Puppy Eyes-mu!"_ umpatnya dalam hati

"Hehehe. Terimakasih, Wilhem." Nesia menyunggingkan senyum manis ke arah Wilhem sebagai tanda terimakasih. Wilhem refleks memalingkan mukanya yang memerah ke arah lain.

" _Sial! Untung dia tidak melihat."_

Sementara Nation lain sibuk mengubah ruangan rapat itu menjadi ruang Karaoke dadakan. Portugal justru menghampiri si negeri kincir angin yang kini mematung di tempatnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat itu. Kompeni yang dikalahkan oleh koloninya sendiri." Ejek Portugal.

"Diam kau, Ekor kuda!"

"Hahahahaha. Tapi jujur, kawan. Tadi itu lucu sekali. Netherland, sang ahli tipu muslihat, kalah dari koloninya sendiri. Ahahahaha. Astaga, harusnya tadi aku membawa kamera. O ya, apa aku sudah bilang kalau kau dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis?"

"Mati saja kau, Ekor Kuda!"

"Sama-sama, Kepala Tulip!" Portugal berlari meninggalka Wilhem yang entah sejak kapan sudah menodongkan Handgun ke arahnya dengan tatapan berani-ucapkan-satu-kata-lagi-maka-kau-akan-mati.

"Kau sendiri yang mengasuh anak itu,Neth. Gadis itu." Kata Arthur yang muncul tiba-tiba di samping Wilhem.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Memang"

"Itu tidak membantu kau tahu."

"Aku memang tidak berniat membantumu."

"Haaah…," Wilhem hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dan berdoa supaya dia tidak kehilangan harga dirinya. Di sisi lain ruangan, Wilhem melihat Kartika, Elizaveta, Lyly, dan beberapa nation perempuan lain berkumpul membentuk lingkaran sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Seperti sedang bergosip.

" _Dasar perempuan."_ Batin Wilhem.

 **TBC**

 **Apaan ini? ga jelas banget :"v. maklum habis UN, uhuk-Padahal-udah-lama-dan-bentar-lagi-pengumuman-uhuk. Sebenarnya ide udah lama dan baru dibikin sekarang. BTW bentar lagi puasa ya? (ga, idul adha #plak). Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan. Moga ga ada yang sakit ;).**

 **Untuk chapter2 selanjutnya ada yang mau kasih ide siapa nyanyi lagu apa? I will try my best ;) (ceilah basa lu thor :v). Author bakalan seneng banget kalau kalian ngasih Review** **.**

 **See you next chapter ~**


End file.
